vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze Feedback)
|-|Fugo= |-|Purple Haze Distortion= Summary Following the events of Part 5, 6 months have passed. Filled with guilt and the feeling that he betrayed his comrades he sets out to prove his loyalty to Giorno Giovanna after being summoned by Guido Mista by slaying the rogue narcotics team with a team of his own consisting of Shiela E and Cannolo Murolo while pondering on the actions his fallen friends took. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B Name: Pannacotta Fugo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Stand User, Gangster Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Disease Manipulation (The capsules on its fists, when broken, release a deadly virus that consumes infected from the inside out and shuts down their vital functions; this even works on Stands), Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see Stands), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of one's vital energy, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility, Limited Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Is immune to the virus it uses), Purple Haze Distortion is the same as before but the virus held within the capsules are far more potent and can consume other viruses Attack Potency: Street level (Damaged Narancia in a rage and nearly killed a professor with a 4kg dictionary and beat the guards that came to help) | Wall level (Fragmented a stone wall), the virus bypasses conventional durability Speed: Peak Human with Hypersonic+ reactions (summoned Purple Haze after Volpe lunged at him and bit down on a capsule before Volpe could finish him off or react) | Hypersonic+ (landed before Fugo did despite Fugo falling at terminal velocity and lunged forward and threw a punch before Volpe could close the distance between him and Fugo) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 1 (Threw Fugo hundreds of feet into the air) Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took a Stand rush from Man in the Mirror, which blocked an attack from his Stand and was kicked out of a helicopter by Voodoo Child with enough force to send the side door with him) Stamina: High, even after being kicked out of a helicopter, almost drowning, breaking a few ribs, being maimed and stabbed, he still managed to continue fighting Range: Average human melee range | 5 meters with Purple Haze, higher if he fires the capsules, the virus can spread over several meters in all directions | The same as before although the virus has a shorter effective range as it's liable to consume itself before spreading a large distance from the capsule Standard Equipment: His Stand Purple Haze (eventually Purple Haze Distortion) Intelligence: Genius, has an IQ of 152 and went to college at the age of 13, deduced Bruno Buccellati was a gangster at a glance, while quick to anger at first he seemingly overcomes this. Capable of thinking up plans on the fly even if it means taking damage (such as throwing himself into a suicidal dive to counter Rainy Day Dream Away or when he allowed a mob of rabid villagers maim him to pinpoint the only sane person there as they'd likely move in the opposite direction). Capable of utilizing his Stand effectively despite its unstable nature Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Purple Haze will reflect back onto Fugo. Purple Haze's virus does not find a difference between Fugo, his allies, or enemies. The virus can be treated for and vaccinated under the right circumstances. The virus will diminish and weaken under light exposure. | The same as before but Fugo can circumvent himself falling prey to his virus as he can release more within himself and have them cancel each other out, it's unknown if the virus retains its weakness to light Notable Attacks/Techniques: Purple Haze Distortion.gif|Purple Haze Distortion as seen in All-Star Battle *'Purple Haze:' Purple Haze is a large, purple-and-white checkered humanoid Stand. It wears a transparent helmet and contains three fragile bulbs on each of its fists, which can be used for a total of 6 times a day. It is said to be an unstable and uncontrollable beast with a rabid nature, but ironically it's rather timid that becomes enraged when its constantly worrying about cleaning itself. It uses melee attacks and spreads the virus in the same way. **'Viral Infection:' In each of the six total bulbs in Purple Haze's fist, it contains a lethal virus. It then spreads like a gas around Purple Haze. Anything that comes into contact with the virus or near the virus will begin to become infected. When infected the virus will override metabolic functions, incubate, multiply and quickly devour the victim causing them to melt before finally evaporating them on a cellular level. Those infected will only live for as long as thirty seconds maximum but it rarely lasts more than just a few seconds. *'Purple Haze Distortion:' While similar in appearance to its original form it lacks the waist cloth, spikes along its back, boots and its red irises the original had. Fugo has far more control of the Stand now and the Stand seems to have calmed down by a considerable degree compared to its previous state. The virus has now taken a more virulent form and will consume viruses, including itself if given the chance thus Fugo has to pull his punches to ensure a kill, a perplexing nature but as a trade off Fugo can use the virus in close proximity of himself as he can release more of the virus inside himself to counteract it, this is actually a blessing as it allows Fugo to kills his opponents in close quarters while surviving himself, the virus has grown in power as well, capable of [https://i.imgur.com/CHPNICZ.jpg killing fast enough that the target can't even scream or think to regret, being quickly reduced to vapor]. The virus sticks around after the capsules break for a small period of time. Key: Pannacotta Fugo | Purple Haze | Purple Haze Distortion Gallery File:Fc945a471df7144d18264522480099faac8dcc7e 00.jpg|Purple Haze Distortion's stats File:1325750463.jpg|Fugo pledges loyalty to Giorno. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Stand Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners